The proposed project is a video-based patient information program on stereotactic needle core breast biopsies. This procedure is expected to eventually replace most surgical biopsies of non-palpable mammographically detected breast lesions. The program will educate patients about this new image guided breast biopsy procedure, providing information for informed consent. This new technique is as accurate as surgical biopsy, but less traumatic, less costly, and leaves no surgical scar, or deformity, to confuse future mammographic interpretation. In Phase I, Multi-Media will produce draft brochures, scripts, storyboards and three validation video segments of the proposed program to be reviewed for content and medical accuracy by a Subject Matter Review Board of nationally recognized medical advisors. One focus group, a cross-section of women over age 40, will validate the materials for relevancy, literacy level, and comprehension. Another group of previous breast biopsy patients, will be used to determine the best educational and presentation techniques. The focus group findings will be incorporated into the production-ready script and print material drafts. A production and evaluation study plan will be developed. The program consisting of a video tape, brochure, and physicians implementation guide will be produced, formally evaluated for effectiveness, and field tested in Phase II. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The Program, will be direct marketed to surgeons, radiologists, referring physicians, and hospitals through the distribution networks of major medical supply corporations, such as Fischer Imaging Corp. (See attached letter), and made available for distribution by medical education distributors to medical schools, community health centers, cancer centers and breast cancer support groups. Demand should be strong because of the scarcity of current information and the increasing number of women having mammograms.